1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved flexible conduit construction and to a method of making such a flexible conduit construction or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a flexible conduit construction having an inner flexible tubular member and having an outer flexible tubular member telescoped about the inner tubular member with the internal peripheral surface of the outer tubular member being disposed in spaced relation from the outer peripheral surface of the inner tubular member throughout the length of the inner tubular member to protect the same even when the tubular members are in various arcuately flexed conditions thereof.
For example, see the following U.S. patent:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,249--Floessel et al PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,365--Webb PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,829--Hopkins
It appears that the flexible conduit section of the conduit construction of item (1) above has an inner tubular bellows construction for permitting flexing of the flexible section and the same is surrounded by a flexible outer tubular member held spaced from the inner bellows construction by a rigid insulator means.
It is also known to protect an inner flexible tubular bellows section by disposing the same within an outer rigid tubular shield member which will permit the bellows construction to be flexed while the outer shield member will remain in a spaced protecting manner about the flexed bellows section.
For example, see the following two U.S. patents:
It appears that the flexible conduit sections of items (2) and (3) above each has an outer rigid tubular member disposed in telescoping and spaced relation about an inner bellows construction which permits the conduit section to be flexed and still be protected by the outer rigid tubular member.